


let loose and let go

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt over on Tumblr. Together, Kylo and Rey get up to some mischief in his room. She's not ready to go all the way, so they explore their other options.





	let loose and let go

The room feels hot. Too hot. Rey feels a bit like she can’t breathe, because Ben’s got his mouth at a tender spot on her neck. She wants more - his mouth, his hands, his everything. She’s hungry for it, and he is too, she can feel it.

Rey tugs at his shoulder as she rolls onto her back, Ben stumbling ever so slightly at this new development. His mouth finds hers and Rey tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him nearer yet, kissing him deeply and a little sloppily.  _Maker_ , she feels like she’s died and gone to heaven, lying here beneath Ben in the dark comfort of his room.

He cants his hips down against her thigh almost hesitantly, and Rey feels right away that he’s hard. She knows what he wants. “Ben,” she breathes as his mouth trails kisses lazily along her jaw. “I - I’m not ready for that yet.”

He groans against her neck. “I have to do it alone?”

“Not necessarily,” Rey whispers. “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh. If you want to do it with me.” She kisses his eyelid, and then the tip of his nose, and then twists a finger in his hair as she lets him decide.

What they’ve started, it’s - a lot. More than she’s ever felt before. It’s good and amazing and every positive adjective she knows, but it’s still… a lot. She wants to take it slow, to savor everything, to make sure each moment and milestone is special.

“Is that alright?” Rey asks worriedly when he doesn’t reply.

Ben groans against her shoulder and kisses her forehead. “Of course it is,” he says simply. It’s not his decision, anyway. It’s Rey’s body, it’s her choice.

And she’s still giving him more than he’d really expected, considering he hadn’t even though they’d get to  _this_  point.

Rey smiles and kisses him, squirming ever so slightly so her leg shifts against him, teasing him. Ben groans into her mouth and Rey giggles. “Please,” she whispers to him. “I want to watch you.”

He squishes his eyes closed and buries his face in her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin as he rolls his hips a few more times. Rey feels the heat pooling between her legs, knows what it means, but likes the boundaries she’s set.

She likes knowing Ben respects her.

Besides, he looks incredible, so debauched in her arms, trusting her to see him at his most vulnerable. She kisses him wherever she can find - his hair, his forehead, the hand he’s got resting on her shoulder. 

Ben feels like a silly teenager all over again, only this time a girl actually wants to be near him, and he should probably at least be a  _little_  ashamed that he’s so shamelessly rutting up against her. But Rey is sweet and gentle and kind, and she’s understanding but not afraid to tell him what she isn’t ready for.

She gasps when his hips brush her thigh especially hard, his dick straining against his trousers as the friction becomes almost too much. “Ben,” she whispers, surprised by how turned on such a simple thing has made her. 

Taking a chance, Ben moves her hand from his shoulder to between her legs, urging her to get herself off as he does the same against her thigh. Rey is hesitant but pliant, fingers brushing against her pussy through the fabric of her own clothing. She gasps at the sensations, at how intimate the moment has become.

Even fully clothed, Rey feels more exposed and vulnerable than she ever has before. It’s astonishing and sexy and more than she thinks she deserves. “Rey, I’m -,” Ben gasps against her shoulder, his breath hot against her skin.

The room is stifling, it’s so hot, but it’s perfect. Ben’s hair is damp, sticking to his forehead, and he must be so warm in his head to toe black clothes, especially with how flushed he is as he ruts his hips against her thigh. “Ben,” Rey breathes again. She doesn’t know anything else to say, doesn’t know if any other words will even come from her mouth.

She swirls her own fingers over the damp wet heat she feels between her legs, her own arousal growing to match his. Ben’s hips grow erratic and without any shame at all, he comes in his trousers, fully clothed, rubbing up against his girlfriend’s thigh. He’s quiet as he comes, does nothing but hold her close and rub his front ever so gently against her thigh, riding out the waves of it.

Rey bites her lip hard, watching him as the moment fully dawns on him - what he’s done, and how he’s done it. What they were doing  _together_. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is sticking to her sweaty skin. When Ben looks at Rey, he wonders if that was weird for her, if this changes things.

“Are you… okay?” he asks finally, his voice hoarse, his embarrassment evident.

Rey nods and kisses him tenderly. “Yes,” she reassures him. “I liked that.”

“You did?” he asks. Rey nods. She doesn’t want to think through that, and neither does Ben, because he, too, liked it - more than he thought he would.

“Did you -?” he asks, but doesn’t finish the question.

Shyly, Rey bites her lip and nods again. It had snuck up on her, but she came as soon as she watched Kylo fall apart against her body, the simple feeling of her leg against him enough to send him over the edge. 

“Good,” he replies.

Rey kisses him again, watching as he lays his head on her shoulder. They don’t separate, not yet. Soon enough their clothing will begin to dry and become uncomfortable, but for now they’re going to enjoy the few moments afterwards, holding each other. Rey kisses his forehead, and his eyelids, and his nose, and peppers kisses everywhere else she can find, as well.

He is hers, and she is his, and whatever it is they’ve begun - they both know it won’t end anytime soon.


End file.
